


Barlumi celesti della notte

by lathra



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lathra/pseuds/lathra
Summary: L'Alex che lo legge con trasparenza è quello di cui non potrebbe fare a meno, e insieme quello che teme di più.Raccolta di flash sugli Urban Boyfriends





	1. A New Error

 

 

 

L'incontro avviene di solito durante un armistizio, in un'ora d'ombra ibrida in cui si trovano quasi per caso ad affacciarsi nello stesso budello di universo.

Oggi avviene alla cinque del mattino, quando Genn sta andando a dormire, con quella stanchezza da scrittura che gli fa cascare le occhiaie sulle guance ma ch'è intrisa di pacificazione, quando Alex si sta svegliando per smontare questo, organizzare quello, preparare i dettagli, la carta stagnola e le magliette di ricambio e la scatoletta dei plettri. Sente il corpo di Genn farsi largo tra le coperte, non si solleva subito dal materasso.   
Si gira sull'altro fianco.

«Tu credi di avere un cuore?»

La sua voce ha un'intonazione strana, quella delle cose acide che ti si rimescolano dentro da un po'.   
Genn ha già gli occhi chiusi.

«In che senso?»

«Nel senso di capire cosa provano le persone e sentirlo anche tu» articola Alex piano.

Percepisce un mugugnare, lenzuola smosse, gambe che cercano un'angolazione comoda, il cuscino sprimacciato.

«Allora sì, qualcosa del genere» ode indistintamente.  
Alex tace, lascia che quella risposta si assimili nella pausa, come un deglutire.   
«Da quando abbiamo incominciato con la musica, mi sembra che le persone... Non lo so.»

Crede che il silenzio seguente sia il segnale che Genn si è addormentato. Se non fosse così buio e i loro letti non fossero separati, potrebbe vedere un sorriso di vaga malinconia trattenere quel pensiero per un istante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


C'è quella bolla, la confidenza artistica, le anime che si mettono a nudo e si scarnificano, e poi c'è il resto.

La massa della vita di prima, di adesso.

Le cose che Alex sente, convivendoci piuttosto che condividendole.

I risultati della partita, la vicina di casa dell'amico del cugino di quel tizio...   
E i suoi pensieri, senza che se ne accorga neanche, scivolano.   
Sul foglio di block notes della prima stesura di una canzone, ha segnato un punto di domanda a matita, vicino al ricciolo di una parentesi graffa che racchiude una frase.

«Cos'hai scritto qui?» Genn ride. «Sword fight.» Alex alza le spalle, «io leggevo swordfish.»   
«Ti pareva...»

La presenza di Genn é partita come una parentesi graffa, un'indicazione a margine del resto, ma Alex era sempre appuntato su quel ricciolo, su quel significato.

Ora anche quando è fisicamente lontano da lui non riesce a lasciarlo in una stanza di musica, non riesce a lasciarlo fuori da niente -appena un messaggio gli vibra in tasca, si irradia come zucchero caldo.

 _"Alle sei porti qualcosa da mangiare che non siano gli oreo?"_  Alex legge e si sente un po' lampeggiare come il telefono, si sente detentore di qualcosa di elitario, come un ricordo in un'altra lingua, un segreto dissepolto dal mare. Scuote la testa e risponde " _che cos'hai contro gli oreo."_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


È un legame - perchè giorno per giorno, oppure no, oppure soltanto un giorno a caso di quella distesa brulla e così coerente, un giorno a caso di pioggia o di noia, doveva essere diventato per forza un legame- ma non lo sembra.

È fluido, arioso.

Quando Genn sente la necessità di contemplare i propri pensieri davanti agli occhi senza spettatori, si stacca dalla corrente dello spazio-tempo e non viene trattenuto; poi torna e viene reinglobato con tranquillità, Alex si volta e lo trova di nuovo lì, gli parla come se non se ne fosse mai andato, saldo di fiducia.

Per questo Genn ha percepito un fremito di elettricità quando, entrando nel salotto del loft, ha udito di sfuggita un "gli é molto più difficile di quanto sembri agli altri".

Giò ha rilevato la sua presenza nella stanza con un'occhiata eloquente che aveva zittito la conversazione, mentre Alex aveva un certo sorriso, allusivo, quasi compiaciuto, come se gli si presentasse di fronte l'autoevidenza delle proprie asserzioni -poco da Alex.

Genn aveva dissimulato e fatto finta di nulla, ingaggiato due chiacchiere poco impegnate, portato pazienza. Solamente di sera, quando sono soli, la butta lì, con noncuranza.

«Di cosa stavate parlando prima con Giò?»  
«Di tutto e niente» risponde Alex.

Genn sfiora il suo sguardo vitreo -adesso è di nuovo un Alex familiare, si riconosce in quelle attitudini, quei tic reiterati.   
Un Alex familiare è un Alex  _gestibile_ \- e sceglie di non insistere.

«Filosofia intensiva, proprio.»  
Alex lo pensa e sente qualcosa che non è compassione, è l'evocazione stessa di quel limite che taglia a metà anche lui, che Genn gli ha trasmesso come un tremito, una crepa.

La vita non è musica, non ti parla allo stesso modo e non ti fa venire le vertigini, la sua razionalità non è così arrotondata e la sua follia non è abbastanza esaltante.

Non puoi scambiare il sangue con il suo corso nè scandire il respiro sui suoi tempi, sei un fedele ma non suo figlio, un praticante ridotto alla fame in attesa della grazia.

La musica la puoi spillare solo dal rumore, il tuo, quello che ti circonda, quello della cornice.

È questo che non riuscirai mai ad ingoiare, che ti adombra gli occhi quando smetti di cantare, vorrebbe dire Alex, ma non dice niente, lo guarda, e Genn si sottrae come se lo sapesse, perchè lo sa.

L'Alex che lo legge con trasparenza è quello di cui non potrebbe fare a meno, e insieme quello che teme di più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 3 Minutes Of

 

 

 

 

«La chiusura...»

«Cosa?»

«Aspetta, io la farei così. Vedi se ti sa di qualcosa.»  
  


Oggi c'è una spettrale intesa fra la canzone e le dita di Alex sulla chitarra, o forse l'orecchio di Genn abbassa le difese ai sospiri più sottili ed assume l'acume per gli ultrasuoni, ciò che preme dietro le note.

Alex le getta senza pretese sulle corde, smuove con il pollice la nebulosa intera delle sue emozioni, e all'improvviso è come se la canzone avesse preso a sanguinare, più viscerale, più cruda, si svena, spande sapida e densa, s'insinua nelle fessure del pavimento, gocciola e ne imbeve gli orli delle tende.

Alex tergiversa, stacca un dito alla volta, attende che la pausa finisca.

Non succede.

«Preferivi prima?»  
Genn aggrotta la fronte e un afflusso imperioso di appartenenza gli colma le mani.   
Non sa se sente Alex come  _proprio_  o se stesso  _di Alex_ , ma si rende conto con attonita percettività di quanto sia calzante il fatto che siano insieme a respirare nella stessa stanza -che lui,  _lui solo_ , abbia potuto guadagnarsi quella bellezza.

Appartengono entrambi a quel momento che è chiaro, la convergenza di tutte le linee sull'unica retta, il tappeto su cui siedono a gambe incrociate, l'odore di cioccolata bollente e cannella nel pentolino di rame.   
Poteva andare in mille modi ed è andata nel modo giusto.   
 _Esiste una felicità adeguata da provare per questo?_

Alex rimane timidamente sulla soglia di quello sguardo adesivo, che si è attaccato ad uno squarcio aperto su lui stesso, privato della maschera del volto, come se avesse trovato il nucleo della sua coscienza, la voce dei suoi pensieri.

Poteva andare in qualunque modo, ed è andata che lo sta guardando così, come quando si trova un filo nell'universo che raddrizza tutto secondo la propria fragilità.   
Forse c'era già infitto, quello sguardo, nella follia delle possibilità, forse era già lí, troppo esatto per essere scartato dal caso, o forse no, forse lo ha prodotto -con la disinvoltura sgorbiata con cui si espelle uno scarto- questa realtà obliqua, in cui la falsità é attraente e la calma magra, stantia.

I  _perchè_  ad un certo punto diventano noiosi, stancanti, litanici, e adesso si risolvono in quella luce, la pupilla spalancata di quella verità senza giustificazioni.

Poteva andare in tutti gli altri modi, ed è andata che la bellezza si riflette in due specchi.

Le parole rotolano sulla lingua di Genn, lente, piene.   
  
  


«No, andava bene.»  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Basta il tempo di una di quelle serate di placida inconcludenza, in cui ci si riduce mezzi sbronzi con bibite rigorosamente analcoliche e James Blake nello stereo -una di quelle serate in cui è meglio stare inerti e lasciare che la musica esplichi, senza sforzo, che sommerga i pensieri fino a coprirli, assimilarli, un'apnea scorrevole.

Genn alterna vasti silenzi e risposte laconiche a guizzi di facezie cineree, il suo ginocchio sinistro si è agitato per un po' sul divano, adesso si lascia pendere come se la comodità smettesse di importargli.

Alex percepisce questa staticità nell'aria, l'energia insufficiente che ristagna, il silenzio vagamente rassegnato che non lascia posto alle parole, posa lo sguardo sulla traiettoria delle note e si fa distrarre.   
La musica resta una zona dalla giurisdizione impropria, una terra di nessuno in cui non si spara, una sospesione da cui non è lecito trascinare al suolo.

Genn si alza in piedi, dice che vuole ballare, sembra che stia scherzando ma ha ancora addosso quell'umore sinistro, indeterminato, che cigola, una volubilità di mezzo a cui Alex sta al passo con titubanza, allora allunga le braccia come se dovesse ricevere qualcosa che non riesce a reggersi da solo.

Genn gli prende gli avambracci, comincia a spostare il peso da un piede all'altro, invece di ritrovare l'equilibrio cerca il punto di vista del disordine. Inciampa, ride, fissa da un'altra parte. Alex pensa indietro, pensa che da quando lo conosce lui sia sempre stato lì, su quella soglia, ad aspettarlo, e che raggiungerlo, sporcare il proprio mondo pulito e inoffensivo, sia diventato all'improvviso facile -Genn vede attraverso, attraverso le appendici, quell'eccesso di roba che non serve, che loro non servono, mentre Alex sente la musica infilata negli occhi, appoggia gli occhi dove capita, rimane solo sul filo della carta di quell'origami molto convincente, di quell'apparenza dipinta.

Quando la risata scema, Genn lo guarda in faccia come se sembrasse un altro.   
Non smette di contemplare il pensiero di prima, però adesso comprende anche quella piccola verità.   
Intristisce, forse.

Accosta il volto al suo, vi struscia la guancia, preme, si affigge come su una destinazione ultima, su un traguardo di piacere, come se non capisse dove trovare la forza per muoversi di lì.

Alex sente di avere la verità spalancata per qualche momento al fianco, come un portale discreto, un dato di fatto che si sgrana nel cervello, uno sprazzo di lucidità fredda.   
Le convenzioni si sventrano superflue, lui rimane con le braccia distese lungo i fianchi, immobili.   
Il respiro di Genn e la musica dello stereo oscillano trasfigurati, come rumori subacquei, qualcosa di impercettibile avvenuto da un'altra parte.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_(concept: post-Runaway)_   
  


Apre la porta e se lo trova davanti, con il casino negli occhi e l'aria di uno che non sa come ci sia arrivato lì,  _l'importante era arrivarci._  
  


«Cos'è successo?»

«Quello che doveva succedere.»  
  


La fronte di Alex si spiana e lui si sente un po' in colpa, il sollievo gli sembra fuori luogo.

«Non doveva, non per forza.»

«Quello che volevo che succedesse, allora.»

«E come ti senti? Meglio?»

Lo guarda e Alex legge è per questo che sono qui, per chiederti se hai in serbo quel  _meglio per me_  o se preferisci chiudere la porta.

Genn è una di quelle persone che ogni tanto bramano il contatto in cerca di angoli, spuntoni, di un  _urto_ , un impatto duro, traumatico, senza benevolenza.

Alex è una di quelle persone che non riescono a stare rigide, che sotto la pelle hanno soprattutto sangue e muscoli e cose calde e vivide, e le ossa solo in fondo, salde e senza spigoli.

E allora Genn davvero non capisce più se gli va incontro per  _farsi male_  o  _guarirsi_.

E allora Alex davvero pensa che sia quel tarlo di preoccupazioni ad avergli migliorato la vita.   
Perchè per lui è difficile riassumere tutto, ma pensa che adora quando Genn arriva serrato come un riccio di mare, poi si avvicina e si dischiude, il suo sguardo si snebbia, l'energia intorno gli palpita in modo diverso, e Alex sa che c'è un proprio merito a capo di questo elitario privilegio, forse originario, un segmento di dna, forse conseguito, una nota strana o un sorriso durato il tempo giusto.

Vorrebbe che le aspettative di Genn verso se stesso corrispondessero a quelle che Alex ha nei suoi confronti, che fosse quello il livello oltre il quale non gl'interessasse aspirare, così da non pretendere da se stesso niente di più e niente di meno che una ragionevole straordinarietà già in suo possesso.

Genn vorrebbe che Alex non raccogliesse tutti i suoi pensieri.

Perchè lo fa, quando il proprietario è debole o stanco o distratto, quando non se ne accorge.

Glieli pesca tra i capelli, li assorbe indossando la sua felpa, glie li sfila insieme al berretto o li conta fra le sue ciglia.   
Si ingolla l'intero scolo, commisto di piccole barbarie quotidiane -perchè c'è quel fottuto problema che Alex capisce, che anche per questo non può essere un chiunque nella sua vita, perchè è un'anima incolpevole che scorge la polvere sotto i tappeti, un cavaliere che canta di macchie e paure.

Ma Genn cede a credere che sia egoista, che la disillusione non valga il suo prezzo -non per Alex, almeno,- vorrebbe avere un paio di occhi più belli solo affinchè colgano grazie da trasmettere ad Alex, vorrebbe bendarlo di scempiaggini stupende, di ignoranza scervellata; dovrebbe esistere una patina di pulizia solo per lui, solo per tenere puliti i suoi, di occhi.

Genn vorrebbe avere qualcosa da dargli di altrettanto bello quanto lo è ciò che Alex dà a lui,  _ma cos'ha?_  gli offre resti, li vede accettati con una gratitudine che non capirà mai.

«Mangia, bevi, così prendi un po' di colore in faccia.»

«No, grazie.»

«Allora racconta.»

«Se solo ci ripenso vomito.»

«E allora vomita.   
Giuro che non mi fa schifo.»  
  


La gravità non è un piano diritto al quale allinearsi, ma un filo che passa fra le loro dita.

E Genn sa che per stare in piedi deve cadergli addosso, a volte, finire sempre lì, tornare nel buco di quella comprensione, di quel conforto che, dall'altezza di chi potrebbe, non lo giudica.

E Alex sa che per non perdersi deve tenersi la bocca di Genn attaccata all'orecchio, a volte, a respirare forte, percepire quell'effusione che spinge, che si dilata, che gli tocca i nervi.

Genn è di fronte a lui,  _schiacciami, tienimi in vita, mi fido in ogni caso_ , ha mandato tutto al diavolo e sta mettendo ciò che resta nelle sue mani,  _avevo bisogno di offrirti una prova, ne avevo bisogno soprattutto per me, per dimostrarmi qualcosa, darmi la scossa._

Alex sorride.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ethereal

 

 

 

Attorno ad Alex avvengono di queste cose, che il tempo cambi giro, si sciolga denso come l'afa contro l'asfalto, quasi materiale.   
Forse perché ha questi gesti così metodici, concentrati, questa diligenza che gli rivela cosa viene prima e cosa dopo, ed é un gran bene che qualcuno lo sappia sempre.

Genn si appoggia all'osso del braccio, schiaccia un orecchio contro il gomito, sta lí.

Quando Alex scrive, c'é il rumore delle sue dita contro lo schermo del cellulare che gli ricorda il battito cardiaco di un piccolo cuore irregolare, qualcosa che va a picchiettare in un punto onirico nel suo cervello.

Quando Alex lo tocca, lo fa stringendo e schiudendo le mani come se fosse la corolla di un fiore e non volesse sgualcirla.   
Mantiene sempre una correttezza, una castità in quello che fa, si misura senza fatica, oltre quel metro non ha rabbia.

Le emozioni non lo fanno sgarrare.

Gli piace spogliare Genn, levargli di dosso pezzo per pezzo il mondo, quelle consuetudini che si appiccica per proteggersi, rivelarlo ai propri occhi come ambra.   
Staccargli i jeans dalla pelle, strisciarli sulle gambe schermate dal buio, fino alle caviglie, lasciar scorrere il desiderio giù fino lì.

Ma gli piace anche rivestirlo poi, contribuire a farlo tornare diverso com'era fuori, perché gli sembrava così di tenersi sempre un pezzetto del segreto di quell'identità, di conoscere anche le radici di quella farsa e di non doverla temere.   
Per ricordare che, dietro agli occhi che rivolge agli altri, ci sono sempre quelli del Genn che conosce, che bacia.

Alex è un po' come un moto costante nella stessa frequenza, che freme ma rimane ordine complessivo, all'insegna di un senso, su cui vale la pena sintonizzarsi.   
Genn vi si accosta e si sente perfettamente compreso dalle linee definite, da quel lembo di tenebra calda, da quelle mani che vengono a prenderlo anche stando immobili, anche digitando su un cellulare.   
Magari quando gli sta vicino ad un certo punto chiude gli occhi, solo dopo si accorge di aver ascoltato il suo respiro tutto il tempo, due intervalli silenziosi seguiti da un risoffio affrettato, un indugiare e un recupero rapido.

Il fatto che continui a succedere non lo rende meno meraviglioso, è meraviglioso perchè continua a succedere.

Quando fanno sesso Alex respira diverso, a grandi boccate fuori e dentro, come se risalisse da un pozzo di petrolio all'aria aperta, come se solo dentro di lui non si inalasse scorie -se il suo corpo fosse un abisso spalancato su una galassia di purezza.  
  


«A cosa pensi?» Alex lo chiede mentre sta scrivendo la canzone, per un osservatore disattento a sproposito, e Genn ricambia lo sguardo, pacificato.

«Non lo so. Dimmelo tu.»  
  


Alex non discrimina nulla di Genn, però ha le sue preferenze.   
In realtà è più affezionato a ciò che lui non lima, che crede meglio non mostrare, che sanguina infetto.   
I buchi caustici della sua voce.   
Il buio bianco di quando sbatte i denti contro i suoi, di quando si sconfigge da solo, con il perfezionismo, le paranoie. Il Genn che taglia, che sporca, che l'ha fatto innamorare sputtanando tutto ciò in cui Alex credeva.

 _A cosa pensi?_ , si ripete fissandolo pallido, finito su quella federa tramite un processo che a volte appare troppo improvviso e folgorante per non essere solo una sosta, uno scivolone.   
Ma Alex ha la perseveranza a ricordargli che il tempo impiegato ad affinare goffamente quelle figure di bellezza è esistito, è passato attraverso; sa come calmarlo, come può fargli tremare i fianchi, come farlo gemere fino all'apice senza lasciarlo venire, i suoi nervi sono corde e il suo corpo non è altro che uno strumento di venerazione.   
Sa portarlo all'orgasmo con lentezza, piano, a gradi, sa diffondere il piacere come vogliono.

Capita il giorno che Genn non combatte, si lascia sopraffare, un po' per sconforto di sè, un po' per malinconia.   
Alex cerca i suoi occhi, i suoi pensieri che si avvicinano, disincantato, con mite franchezza.   
È bello ogni osso che sporge dal suo bacino, per la sola qualità di intelaiare la sua pelle, è bella anche la schiena in cui incassa tutto quanto e resta uno stelo, i suoi nei che non ci si annoia a contarli.   
Con quegli occhi, fatti in là, sciocchi, che non vogliono ammettere quanto li si stia amando in quel momento.

Alex è fra le sue gambe, si volta verso una coscia, la bacia, vi struscia il viso. Genn allora percepisce qualcosa, ritorna a lì, a loro, allunga una mano verso il suo capo come se volesse sorreggerlo, o anche solo raddrizzarlo. Le dita rimangono appese alla guancia, in bilico.

«Dove andremo a finire?»   
La voce di Genn proviene da un doppiofondo della gola.

«Dove si arriva da qui.»

Alex toglie ogni residuo di lenzuolo tra loro, scolla le sue labbra, si stringe dentro di lui come se non esistesse un nucleo abbastanza vicino.   
Gode così come fa godere, fermo, silenzioso, struggentemente consapevole, Genn sospira l'orgasmo come un'onda di spuma, percepisce il sollievo di stendere le palpebre anzichè strizzarle come se una frescura glie le detergesse, e Alex è felice perchè sa che ora vuole essere dov'è, l'ha di nuovo con sè del tutto, non vuole tornare giù, allora mantiene quel moto, quel ritmo. La variazione, la stabilizzazione.  
  


«A cosa sto pensando, adesso?»

«C'è sempre un obiettivo davanti.»

«Fa caldo... molto caldo.»  
  


 _È importante_ , pensa Alex,  _che resti un obiettivo caldo._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alex rientra con le testimonianze di quel tuono di alba livida sul cappotto, uno spolverio di neve che non é proprio neve, solo grumi di acqua ghiacciata.

Ha buttato il sale sul vialetto, é andato a comprare la colazione al bar, appoggia il sacchetto di carta sul tavolo, si siede accanto a lui, e ancora dice di andare in quel posto e in quell'altro, e il garage, e la chitarra.

Genn non crede di parlare la sua lingua stamattina, gli sorride senza ascoltarlo, blandisce con lo sguardo quella lena, come si fa ad avere questo entusiasmo ora, oggi; il riscaldamento é a palla e lui ha i brividi, suda intabarrato nel maglione di lana dentro il quale ha dormito.

Alex dice che bisogna che beva il caffè e si svegli, Genn gli prende la mano inguantata e la spoglia, tirando la stoffa che fascia l'indice; la guarda come se fosse un pezzo pulito di nitore in mezzo alla guerra, la soppesa come se fosse lontanissima.   
Non é né fredda né irrigidita.

La neve formicola, si scioglie sotto la pelle asciutta.   
Genn segue le vene sul dorso, i disegni sul palmo, e sente di colorarne ogni nervatura, di essere assorbito da quell'energia bianca, da quell'integrità, di essere incanalato nel suo ordine.

«Cosa fai, il chiromante?» Alex ride, e lui anche, ma sì, che ridano. Legge i silenzi a cui non daranno un senso, gli sguardi che schiveranno, un destino facile in fin dei conti, poco impegnativo.

Impegnativo sarebbe scucire le labbra ora e dire qualcosa che abbiano paura di sentire, anche se forse non di cantare, buttare una verità ingestibile su questo muro d'acqua.

Il resto è solo rumore di fondo.   
  


Sembra che ci sia un sacco di tempo, di solito, invece oggi pare che sia rimasto solo un giorno.   
Genn fissa ancora quella carne pallida, quel tassello esatto.   
Se Alex vuole fermarlo, o spingerlo, deve farlo in quel preciso istante -ma Alex fa tutto a modo suo.

Gli schiude le dita, pressa il bicchiere del caffè fra le sue, di mani, e va ad abbassare il riscaldamento perchè  _si crepa qua dentro_ , e la chitarra... e il rumore di fondo.   
Che forse non vale così poco.   
Forse è lì che germinano le verità, quelle ingestibili, e forse inizierà a nevicare sul serio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fondle

 

 

 

 

Alex ha aspettato a chiederglielo -dopo che già da un pezzo il  _rito_  si è adeguato ai loro orari e alla piantina di casa Iodice, il grosso dell'imbarazzo sui bordi si è scheggiato, lo sguardo di Genn passa con agilità fra lo stendibiancheria sovraccarico e il tavolo non sparecchiato dall'ultimo pranzo.

In genere, quando le chiacchiere tra due conoscenti si trasferiscono dalla scenografia inframmezzata di correnti d'aria e gas di scarico del marciapiede alla scatola chiusa degli ambienti domestici e dell'intrattenimento sedentario, o si diradano fino al tedio o smettono di essere chiacchiere.

Il  _rito_  rimane in salotto, c'è una piccola stufa, un piccolo stereo e un sacco di vita ricca e autentica, è il centro cardiaco della casa e testimonia l'assortimento di vite che lo frugano ogni giorno con l'intimità di un cassetto; lì fa sempre caldo e Genn può togliersi le scarpe perchè le piastrelle scottano, lo ha fatto la prima volta che è venuto e la seconda, e via dicendo.   
E forse la ricetta di quella colla è solo la mancanza di responsabilità in tutto ciò che è stato, l'essersi seduti attorno ad un falò che li ha preceduti, che è stato sperimentato già in secoli antecedenti alla loro inesperienza - _per cosa?_  per il suo colore verde, il suo pasto di terriccio.

Ciò che fanno è una sottigliezza.   
Fanno sempre qualcosa, tanto, non sono mai senza idee.

Guardano la televisione per una ventina di minuti, mettono su un cd, a momenti commentano sopra le altre voci, a momenti tacciono compunti, oppure tirano fuori un mazzo di carte dal cassetto.

Non è un resoconto esaltante, ed Alex in realtà non sa perchè non si annoia mai.   
Genn non riesce ad annoiarlo nemmeno stando immobile nel silenzio, i suoi occhi sono incastonature in cui il tempo si annoda morbido, il presente di ogni pomeriggio vi converte e ne viene assorbito.

Anche direttamente a faccia a faccia con lui Alex non è capace di guardarlo nel modo giusto, se prova a farlo come fa con chiunque gli pare di starsi lasciando sfuggire un'angolazione cruciale, di stare tagliando fuori il lato essenziale, la funzione ombra che chiarisce il resto.

Non è simile a niente che abbia mai imparato a includere, ci sono troppe toppe, ruggine di catacombe sotterranee, allora Alex deve impararlo daccapo, da autodidatta, mettendo da parte ogni preconcetto.   
Inquadra Genn in scatti di prova, di getto, come un fotografo che rinneghi l'approccio convenzionale per votarsi alla ricerca dell'esattezza in uno schizzo di luce.   
Perchè è un soggetto anomalo, tutto sembra cambiare intorno a lui, forse è per l'energia diversa che ha dentro e nello spazio tra le ciglia, che infrange il mondo in cerchi concentrici come una pozzanghera, lo fa stormire nella solfa delle comuni priorità.   
Alex è sempre convissuto conciliante con le proprie certezze, annusa curioso il profilo piano del sorriso di Genn, più azzurro che allegro, come un fedele affascinato da una chiesa di agnostici.

Possono fare cose diverse, ma tassativamente ogni pomeriggio Alex se lo mette lí sul divano con quelle palpebre appesantite come foglie intrise, quel muto digiuno, cicatrizzato nella ritrosia del collo, con la chitarra che gli presta in grembo e gli dice suona, canta, e pensa fai i tuoi incantesimi.   
Genn esita però lo fa, scioglie lo slancio del polso, tira fuori una voce acerba e sgorgata senza orientamento, ma da un germoglio buono, ha il pigmento forte degli acrilici non diluiti.

Stona spesso con entusiasmo virtuosista, Alex assiste solamente, ogni tanto gli aggiusta qualche diteggiatura, ma perlopiù lo lascia fare, lo lascia sbagliare e seguire la propria intuizione, perché anche quelle note imprecise hanno qualcosa da dire, i loro dislivelli li ha scavati un dolore che deve fare il suo corso -e Alex ha scoperto che può capitare di imbattersi in un dolore che ci appartiene sparso nell'universo, che ci appartiene da prima che lo incrociassimo, e che non si potrebbe mai scansare come si fa con tutta la sofferenza lí fuori -e, anche se si potesse scegliere, si resterebbe lí davanti con le mani a coppa a mendicarlo.

Il tocco lieve dei polpastrelli di Alex convoglia nel tratto di un argine con il fondo compatto, sempre distinguibile, e Genn non avrebbe mai immaginato che il vigore potesse avere timidezza, carne tenera come la sua.   
Si affida a quei gesti, hanno una consistenza smussata, una gentilezza umile, quatta, di chi non ama l'attenzione, preferisce cercare nella penombra il bene che gli serve. Non é un salvatore, é un eroe contemporaneo, dai pollici ruvidi, il cuore protetto meglio del suo sotto imbottiture di jeans e gommapiuma, l'ago dell'intelligenza in trappola in una spilla da balia per non ferirsi. Una sensibilità temperata e avvolta da una membrana elastica, che ingoia gli urti, protegge la stabilità, lo rende versatile nella fauna pericolosa del brandello di società che affronta, degli adoloscenti senza pupille come squali.

Alex mette Genn a suo agio perchè presta un ascolto totalizzante, che lo coinvolge tutto come un lavoro fisico mentre il suono gli sprofonda dentro, gli mette le dita negli occhi, lo costringe nell'angolo dove stanno i pensieri che non osano delinearsi.   
Non giudica, sta assiso e saldo con un coraggio, per farsi inquisire da quel pop alternativo non sempre di qualità.

A volte è così impelagato che pare gli venga da piangere, poi invece alza il mento sorridendo e dice che la musica consuma, scompare in cucina, torna quasi trionfante.   
Porta piatti con fette di pane albino e nutella vischiosa che sporgono, sporcano ovunque vengano appoggiate.

Genn all'inizio le scruta con un misto di repulsione e nostalgia, da lontano, come isole immaginarie sospese in ricordi d'altri; Alex deve quasi imboccarlo, imita quello che ha visto fare a Pasquale quando hanno trovato quel cardellino sul vialetto di casa, gli pizzica il mento, lo fa ridere, gli fa entrare nel naso l'odore finchè Genn non dà un morso.   
È un gusto corposo che non gli offuscava i sensi da un po', che gli stacca la fame povera di dosso come pelle vecchia. Come se Alex, una cucchiaiata di cioccolato dopo l'altra, stesse colorando il calco asciutto della sua sagoma, stipandogli il cuore di conservanti artificiali, restituendolo alla sostanza organica. Gli ha assemblato la faringe presto e lo ha scosso, gli ha reso la trachea ed entrambi sono rimasti ad avvertire il miracolo di quei respiri freschi.   
  


Un paio di giorni dopo Genn si presenta con una terrina coperta da un canovaccio, piena di frittelle untissime, buonissime e orlate di zucchero a velo, sorride prima con vergogna, poi deliziato mentre contempla la foga con cui Alex le mastica, l'incredulità con cui gli chiede se è stato davvero lui a cucinarle.   
Genn ha risposto certo, gli ha lasciato il dubbio di stare scherzando... Ha puntato lo sguardo sul baffo di zucchero che ha sopra il labbro, che continua a leccare senza pulirsi. È nel filo esile del distacco che non può comprimere tra la propria anima e la corteccia che la protegge, in quel grumo bianco, la sua grandezza, la sua inattuale nobiltà.   
Il cibo ha assunto questo significato, un veicolo di spirito attraverso uno scambio viscerale, un tramite nella loro rete -di linee più dritte, di scomparti diseguali e armonici, di riferimenti comuni che li fanno sorridere simultaneamente- nella loro serra, dove i virgulti si impigliano per non piegarsi sotto il proprio peso.   
Nel loro microcosmo giovane, due parentesi di steli e luce.   
  


Quando si mette a piovere Alex prende sempre un plaid, lo apre sui piedi scalzi di Genn, tiene per sè solo il lembo con l'etichetta, e se alle sei non ha smesso lo invita a dormire lí, è disposto a spostare materassi dalla cantina alla camera, dal letto al pavimento, ad accamparsi su quel divano con i braccioli duri.

Genn tasta le ossa all'interno della sua risata, si domanda se sia così facile, se capita sul serio che la risposta si strusci sulle gambe con tanta puntualità, com'è possibile che una persona che in altre circostanze non gli avrebbe fatto nemmeno voltare la testa per strada possa salvarlo con pane e nutella.

Alex ha  _chiesto_ , quando la rete era abbastanza fitta da permettere di essere messa alla prova.   
Ha chiesto se lui abbia mai provato a scrivere testi.   
Ha cercato nella sua titubanza quel testo che ha intuito da un po'.

Genn gli ha mostrato un'espressione fiacca, da convalescente, si è ricordato di avere i piedi ingenuamente posati sopra il tumulo di un sentimentalismo vecchio. Ha risposto di no, niente che valesse la pena vedere.   
L'indomani indugia alla sua soglia con sottobraccio un sacchetto per la spesa, ci sono involti un paio di quaderni arruffati, un blocco per gli appunti senza copertina, toccati da sopra la plastica come se temesse di insozzarsi le mani.   
Appena Alex inizia a sfogliarne uno, implora non ridere.   
Ma a lui viene da ridere sul serio, perchè sono parole storte scritte in una grafia storta, sul piano inclinato dei suoi pensieri senza presa, e le vorrebbe accarezzare con la punta delle dita come vorrebbe fare con Genn, è quella pasta che fiutava dall'inizio -non bella, non brutta, solo storta, un pretesto per celebrare tutte le bellezze e le bruttezze che vi scaturiscono, gli universi che si espandono e attecchiscono gli uni negli altri.

Vorrebbe ridere perchè è la prima forma di amore che Alex aveva da dargli, il primo nervo della rete, perchè così fa schiudere a Genn quel sorriso azzurro, perchè ridendo gli passa il respiro e così vorrebbe sempre, che ogni sorso di fiato potesse dilatarli entrambi.

E per questo, dopo aver chiesto a Genn di cantare, Alex prende la chitarra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
